Yo volveré, lo prometo
by Megan0Lawliet
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, conocí a un chico, gracias a el encontré mi camino, de nuevo lo volví a ver tiempo atrás, pero ahora que su aldea a sido destruida no tengo idea de si el sigue con vida o no, algo me dice que sí, y a pesar de que mi regreso a este lugar no es exactamente para encontrarlo... si deseo volver a verlo.


Yo volveré, lo prometo.

Nota: hola :3 bueno este será mi primer fic en esta cuenta (para los que hayan leído en mi perfil, sabrán que tengo otra cuenta llamada Subaru0Leargmoon) así que bueno, espero que les guste esta historia con una de las parejas que en lo personal me encantan, aunque no tenga mucha relevancia en el anime y que Hanare ni exista en el manga uwu pero honestamente me resulta una linda y dulce pareja uwu, bueno sin más espero que la disfruten w.

~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º

Últimamente lo que más eh hecho en estos meses es pasear por los alrededores de Konoha. Sin pensar en el peligro que pueda traerme de nuevo, honestamente me parece un lugar encantador.

Por ahora mi única ocupación es llevar entretenimiento a diferentes lugares del mundo y por consiguiente, de nuevo, el destino me trajo a este lugar otra vez.

Sin embargo algo le ha pasado a esta aldea, simplemente a desaparecido, así de repente, sin si quiera pasar unos días, fue algo realmente extraño y hasta terrorífico.

Me quede sentada en una gran rama de un árbol algo alejado de las pequeñas construcciones que se levantaban poco a poco y del enorme hueco que en ellas estaba.

Mientras descansaba esa noche con nubes suaves y coloridas recordé el día en que me capturaron, tenía un poco de miedo pero sabía cuál era mi objetivo, mi meta… ser capturada e interrogada.

La verdad no era una de las mejores misiones que eh hecho, pero estaba comprometida con mi honor y mi aldea.

Sin embargo y por mis propios deseos y anhelos decidí dejar mi aldea para siempre, no era por lo peligrosa que podría ponerse alguna misión o por malos tratos, simplemente ya no quería ser un ninja.

Puede que suene estúpido para cualquier shinobi de cualquier aldea, es verdad, pero mi espíritu desea algo más que batallas y sangre, algo fuera de toda culpa de asesinato y temor, la vida que llevan los ninjas no es vida para mí.

Así que tomando el disfraz que lleve a cabo en mi última misión y tomando únicamente mí banyo chino, decidí ir por mi camino, como ese chico me dijo… ese chico.

Kakashi Hatake… Ese hombre al que nunca volví a ver y por el que sola su presencia era capaz de hacer que mi piel se erizara, fue el quien por primera vez en mi vida me ayudo.

Observar las nubes era un hobby que tenía desde niña y fue gracias a él, quien, sin siquiera decirme sus intenciones aquel día que nos conocimos, creó una especie de confianza en mí hacia él.

Normalmente no pienso mucho en el pasado, y mucho menos recordarlo a él, pero al mirar esta pobre aldea destruida y las terribles cosas que pasaron aquí me traen de nuevo a él una especie de nostalgia eh incluso preocupación. ¿Habrá muerto? No… por supuesto que no, ese hombre era lo bastante fuerte y poderoso, no sería tan fácil lastimarlo, incluso matarlo sería una proeza casi imposible.

Me resultaba un poco cómico e incluso lindo recordar ese día de mi captura y el día que pasamos él y yo un momento a solas o eso creí hasta que tuve que dejar de actuar y entrar en acción por mi aldea. Llegar a ese punto es divertido, pero después viene el recuerdo de nuestra despedida, hace que por lo menos mi sonrisa cambie por una mueca de seriedad eh incluso tristeza.

Probablemente este enamorada de él, tal vez solo me gusta, o tal vez solo es porque fue la única y primera persona que me brindo amistad y esperanzas.

Mis pensamientos me hacían caer más y más profundo en mis sentimientos hacia ese hombre al cual deseaba ver, que no me percaté de que un intruso llegó a encontrarme.

No creí que volverías a esta aldea… Hanare -

Esa voz hizo que de inmediato aterrizara por completo y de golpe a la realidad, rápidamente dirigí mi mirada hacia donde provenía la voz y… Por mágico o extraño e incluso irreal que pareciera, estaba Kakashi parado en el otro extremo de la rama en la que estaba sentada, con su cabello plateado alborotado, respirando apresuradamente y sin su chaleco, solo llevaba una sudadera de color azul pálido con unos pantalones del mismo color y, claro, su típica mascara.

Quede impresionada e incluso paralizada, no podía creer que estaba frente a mí la persona a la que estaba pensando tanto esa noche, y más aún al verlo tan… tan agitado y sin su semblante de hombre serio y despreocupado, su rostro mostraba impresión y gran sorpresa con un ligero cansancio en su cuerpo, no lo entendía, ¿corriste hacia mí?, como era eso posible, viniste aquí sin protección alguna, sin siquiera tu banda para cubrir tu ojo, ¿sólo para encontrarte conmigo?, de acuerdo a lo que discutimos aquel día, no creí que vinieras a mí, así que no lo creí y solo supuse que querías algo, no es una buena excusa, pero nada de lo otro que pasaba por mi mente podía ser… jamás.

Kakashi… ¿Qué haces aquí? -

Trate de sonar lo bastante tranquila y serena posible, porque por dentro, me estaba muriendo de la desesperación y emoción.

Eso debería preguntártelo yo, ¿Qué haces en Konoha?, creí que no volverías más, si permaneces mucho tiempo aquí sabrán quien eres y te mataran -

Su rostro mostraba desesperación y… ¿miedo? Ok, era muy extraño ver ese rostro tan sereno y despreocupado con un semblante de pánico.

Por mi parte me limite a incorporarme para quedar de frente a él y sonreírle, una sonrisa que sólo él puede sacarme y que es solamente suya… totalmente suya.

.- Es algo que me preocupa poco, Kakashi, sólo doy entretenimiento a personas en el mundo – hice una pausa para mirar hacia en dirección a las pequeñas construcciones. – Dudo mucho que alguien me recuerde después de lo que paso aquí – ahora mirando al cielo.

Kakashi pareció entenderlo un poco, cambiando su rostro por el de uno más tranquilo pero sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

Yo lo mire un poco intrigada pero volví a sonreírle abiertamente.

Al parecer eso hizo que se calmara por completo, haciendo su mirada un poco más tranquila eh incluso suave.

. - ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? – Esa pregunta me saco un poco de mis casillas, ¿Por qué preguntabas? Ya basta de tanta pregunta y dime lo que quieres, sólo haces que tenga peleas en mi cabeza por tus acciones y hagan que me confunda más.

. - mi última presentación será mañana en la mañana, por la tarde me iré de aquí – le dije con una mirada algo nostálgica y serena.

Kakashi simplemente opto por desviar la mirada y fijarla en el cielo ahora totalmente despejado, sin ninguna nube, con la luz de las grandes y hermosas Estrellas que se dispersaban por todo el cielo, con ese famoso y maravilloso camino de estas en el cielo nocturno, haciendo una espectacular vista. x

.- ¿A qué has venido en mi búsqueda, Kakashi? – le pregunte con seriedad y firmeza, quería una respuesta ya, no podía esperar más.

Kakashi me miro con unos ojos tan suaves, cálidos, nostálgicos y esperanzados, con un hermoso brillo en ellos, incluso su sharingan parecía un hermoso rubí.

.- Quería saber las razones de porque regresaste…- Vaya, después de todo sólo era eso y no… y no algo más.

Vaya tonta que era, pensar que venías por algo más… que ridiculez la mía…

.- Y… quería verte -.

… Es… en serio? Tu… tu querías… verme?... wow…

.- ¿Verme?... ¿Por qué? – no pude ocultar más mi emoción y mi sorpresa, era algo irreal.

.- había cosas que quería decirte, Hanare, cosas que ya no tuve tiempo de decirte, así que sólo dije que te fueras – comenzó a acercarse a mi lentamente con una mirada que ya había visto, la mirada de nostalgia que vi la última vez que nos vimos, lo mire por completo, estaba totalmente indefenso, la última vez parecía un verdadero ninja con todo y su mirada fría, pero ahora… ahora solo parecía un simple hombre con una mirada llena de tristeza e incluso dulzura. Esto era nuevo, no sabía que hacer o cómo actuar ante eso, ese Kakashi me recordó al pequeño niño que conocí aquella vez.

De pronto me percate de lo embobada que estaba ante su mirada, ante sus ojos y sus palabras… quería escucharle decir algo, algo que hiciera que mi corazón latiera al mil por hora, sin embargo no dijo nada, solo opto por acariciar una de mis mejillas y mirarme fijamente a los ojos… ahora lo entendía.

No había necesidad de que me dijera tales palabras, con la sola mirada pude darme cuenta, sus dulces ojos posados en los míos haciendo que un rubor en mis mejillas se hiciera presente, me limite a sentir su caricia llevando mi mano a su palma en donde descansaba en mi rostro mirándolo de la manera más sincera y pura, quería que se diera cuenta también de mi sentir, de lo desesperada y emocionada que estaba al saber que él no se había olvidado de mí y que incluso había algo más en el para venir hasta mí.

.- Hanare… - al escuchar mi nombre pronunciado por su profunda y masculina voz hizo que comenzara a temblar ligeramente haciendo que mi piel se estremeciera cada vez más y suavizando más mi rostro.

De repente el tomo su máscara con la intención de quitarla para dejarme ver su rostro completo, Por lo más sagrado, jamás había visto su rostro y sin embargo el hacía emanar un gran sentimiento en mi ser, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara a medida que iba bajando su máscara.

.- Hanare… quédate conmigo – al bajar por completo su máscara y al escuchar esas palabras mi sentir exploto, desbordándose por todas partes en mi ser, haciéndome temblar descontroladamente haciendo que mis piernas comenzaran a perder fuerza.

Su rostro era tan hermoso, sus ojos brillaban tanto, parecían piedras preciosas ante la radiante luz de algún Sol, su piel parecía tan suave y fina, su rostro con una expresión de entre ternura y tristeza, como diciéndome desesperadamente "no me dejes."

No lo soporte más, ya no lo aguantaba más, así que simplemente respondí de la mejor forma que me nació en ese mismo instante.

Tome su rostro entre mis pequeñas manos y con un movimiento ágil, rápido pero suave me apresure a besar sus labios de una forma casi tan delicada y exquisita que muy apenas se podía notar el rose de nuestros labios.

Ahora lo comprendía todo, lo que él me hacía sentir era amor y no cualquier amor de parejita, era una especie de amor sin que tuviera lugar los celos, la ira, el resentimiento, eh incluso el deseo lujurioso que normalmente hay en las relaciones de pareja… El, para mí, era más que eso, era un amor puro, lleno de anhelos y esperanzas, gracias a él mi vida tuvo un sentido enorme y una esperanza para saber cuál era mi camino, Kakashi no era un simple amor para mí, era uno, si no es que el único, ser más importante para mí.

Sentí sus manos grandes y fuertes tomarme del cabello de forma suave y tranquila, acariciándolo de vez en cuando y mirándome con esos ojos ahora caracterizados por esa ternura y dulzura.

De pronto me soltó, sólo para estrecharme en sus brazos con fuerza, haciendo mi beso ahora suyo, convirtiéndolo en un beso más profundo, más exigente eh incluso con algo de pasión pero sin dejar de lado la dulzura.

Me abrace a él con todas mis fuerzas, como si una fuerza sobrenatural quisiera separarme de él haciendo que me aferrara más y más a su cuerpo.

Después de unos minutos, Kakashi bajo la intensidad del beso para solo comenzar a darme pequeños y suaves besos en mis labios para después pasar por mis mejillas, mi nariz, mi frente, mi mandíbula y mi cuello mientras acariciaba mi pequeña espalda.

Yo lo imitaba, llevando mis manos hasta sus brazos, acariciándolos dulcemente mientras seguía dándome pequeños besos.

.- ¿No comenzaras con ser pervertido, o si? – le dije en un sentido juguetón mientras besaba su mejilla.

.- Créeme bonita, me estoy conteniendo – sonriendo de forma juguetona e incluso algo seductora.

.- Quiero tenerte a mi lado… desearía que estuvieras siempre a mi lado, Hanare – su voz parecía quebrarse un poco, mire su rostro, mostraba cierta nostalgia y desespero, yo lo acaricie dulcemente con ambas manos, el las tomo y las beso juntándolas cerca de sus labios.

Besé su frente, para mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos, quería que me entendiera, que supiera lo que quería decirle, yo también quería lo mismo, yo también deseaba lo mismo, pero por ahora… por ahora no podía quedarme a su lado, sabía que él tenía más problemas con respecto a su aldea y sabía que en el futuro tendría muchísimos más, además… yo no estaba planeada en esos problemas y lo que menos quería era causarle contratiempos.

A parte, yo ya tenía este negocio de entretener y traer felicidad a las personas, para que al menos pudiera tener una pequeña esperanza en sus vidas, quería propagar lo que este dulce y misterioso hombre me había transmitido, de la forma más maravillosa y extraordinaria del mundo.

Kakashi me miro de una manera muy triste, con la cabeza gacha y dejándola caer en mi hombro.

Para cuando acordé, por mis mejillas resbalaban lagrimas tranquilas, lo sabía, yo también lo sentía, mi dulce hombre, yo tampoco quería separarme de ti, pero ambos sabíamos que por ahora no sería posible.

Nos dejamos caer en la gran rama en la que estábamos parados, lo abrace no solo fuerte, lo abrace con todos mis sentimientos, con todos mis buenos deseos, con todo el amor que sentía por él.

Creo que Kakashi lo sintió, al grado de mirarme por un momento y dirigirse ferozmente mis labios, envolviéndome con su masculino y fuerte cuerpo, aferrándose a mí con desesperación y anhelo.

Esa noche fue la mejor que allá tenido en toda mi vida, a pesar de la feroz pasión que desborraban sus ojos y sus caricias fue también el hombre más dulce, tierno y amoroso de todo el mundo, sus miradas cargadas llenas de pasión mezcladas con infinita ternura, podía ver en sus ojos, a pesar de la pasión y lujuria que en ellos había, la inmensa paz y felicidad que esos momentos yo le brindaba.

Este hombre me tomo sin pedir permiso y eso hizo en mí un gran deseo por descubrir que tan lejos podría llegar, hasta donde sería capaz de llegar por mí.

Sus caricias, besos, mordiscos, abrazos y palabras me hacían sentir la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa del Cosmos entero, sus ojos se perdían en los míos una y otra vez hasta nuestro deliciosos y anhelado final.

Kakashi me abrazaba dulcemente, acariciando mi hombro con sumo cuidado y ternura, mientras miraba el cielo estrellado… todo parecía tan mágico.

.- Volveré… - le dije mirándolo dulcemente y acariciando su mejilla, sus ojos brillaban tranquilamente, como si lo que le hubiera dicho fuera la salvación a una persona que estaba a punto de morir.

.- Yo volveré, lo prometo, pero… - dude un poco. – No sé si tú quieras…

.- Lo haré. – dijo callando mis palabras, acariciando mi largo pelo para después besar dulcemente un mechón. – Yo te esperaré Hanare… no temas por eso -. Beso mi frente.

Yo le sonreí acurrucándome más a su cuerpo y dejándome vencer por el sueño, deseaba que ese momento jamás terminara, desee con todas mis fuerzas que el tiempo se detuviera y quedarme así con él para siempre.

Después de cantar mi última canción a los trabajadores que construían la aldea de la hoja, decidí despedirme con un solo de mi banyo chino para que se animaran un poco más.

Mientras tocaba mi pieza, sentía una mirada clavada en mí, sin embargo no pude ver a nadie, pero ya me imaginaba quien era.

No te preocupes, mi amor, no temas, no habrá nadie en el Cosmos que me haga sentir lo que tú me haces sentir ahora, no desperdiciare mi tiempo y me mantendré tal y como me dejaste ahora, alegre y con ansias de llevar felicidad a todo el mundo.

Antes de despedirme de mi público y comenzar a empacar mis cosas, pude notar una silueta en lo alto de una colina… Yo volveré, lo prometo, mi dulce hombre.

.- Hanare…-


End file.
